US 2008/0284172 A1 relates to a wind power plant and a method of start up at least a part of a wind power plant connected to an external grid substantially without any energy delivered from the external grid for the start up is provided. The wind power plant having a plurality of wind turbines and at least one power source connected to at least one of the wind turbines in order to start the wind turbine while isolated from the remaining wind turbines. The started wind turbine may then supply power in order to start further wind turbines. Power may be delivered to the grid from the started wind turbines.
In view of the above-described situation, there exists a need for an improved technique that enables to provide good black start characteristics of a wind turbine device or of a wind park while substantially avoiding or at least reducing one or more of the above-identified problems.